Please Please
by Lexxi Jones
Summary: An explicit and powerful daydream about a gym induction with Harry as the personal trainer.


Please Please

I'd decided it was time for me to get in shape and tone up so I joined the local gym. Never having been before I was told I'd need an induction on the equipment before I was allowed to use it. I turned up for my appointment and was introduced to my personal trainer, who was called Harry.

'I'm Harry, how do you do?' He put out his hand and I felt a strong but at the same time, gentle grip as his fingers closed around mine. I looked up straight into the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes I have ever seen! He was very muscular, and obviously not afraid to show off his body from the loose grey vest he was wearing. I stood and gaped.  
'Nice to meet you, Harry' I stuttered. 'I'm Lexxi'.

As I walked alongside him to the equipment room I couldn't stop myself thinking about this gorgeous hunk that would shortly be training me. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying and I shuddered feeling a shiver run around me, just imagining it. 'Come on, pull yourself together' I said to myself.  
'Okay Lexxi, shall we get started?'  
'Okay', I mumbled, starting to get butterflies in my stomach.  
I tried to get a grip on myself as Harry showed me all the equipment, expertly demonstrating how it all worked before getting me to have a go as well. I felt incredibly awkward in front of him, but he was really encouraging and smiled at me as he spoke.

I nearly leapt out of my skin when after setting me going on the treadmill, he took hold of my hips and corrected my posture. 'You need to run with your back straight' he said, grinning broadly. 'Stick out your chest and pull your bum in under', gently slapping my backside as he spoke.  
I suddenly realised I had a strange tingle, which started between my legs, and the unfamiliar sensation of running was also making my nipples more sensitive than usual.  
'Oh come on Lexxi' I said to myself, 'he's a professional person, and personal trainer is his job, for Christ sake get a hold of yourself!'  
Harry slowed the treadmill down to the cool off function and I was very glad of the chance to catch my breath.  
'Shall I show you their weights?' He asked.  
'Erm, I'm not sure' I replied 'I've got a back injury so I'm not really meant to lift anything too heavy'  
'Fine' he replied, with a smile and a slight wink. 'You can just watch me then'

I stood to the side sipping a bottle of water and wiping my face with a towel. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My face was red, my hair was all over the place. I looked a right mess. Trying not to feel too self-conscious I watched Harry as he started to lift the weights, his muscles bulging and straining with the effort.  
After many reps he put the bar back on the stand and sat up, wiping his face with a towel. He unscrewed the lid of a bottle of water and studied me as he swigged it deeply.  
'Your turn' he said, standing up and wiping the bench down. He patted the black covering. 'Come and lie down here'  
I crossed over and sat on the bench, swinging my legs up. I laid back and looked up at Harry as he removed almost all of the weights from the bar.  
'Put one leg either side of the bench, feet flat on the floor' he said, roughly grabbing my thighs and spreading them apart. Not for the first time I was glad I was wearing black leggings.  
He told me to grip the bar, placing my hands in the right place and showed me how to rotate my wrists to the right angle. It felt a bit awkward and I must have been too far up the bench but instead of telling me to shuffle down, Harry straddled my thighs and then took hold of my hips and pulled me down the bench until I was positioned correctly.

I gawped up at him as he towered above me, his loose vest flapping revealing his sculpted abs. He leant down towards me and carefully repositioned my hands and arms.  
'I'll help you lift the bar and check you're happy with the weight before you do it on your own' he said.  
I was fairly sure the spotter usually stood at the lifters head but I wasn't going to correct him. I was enjoying the view too much.

He leant over a bit more and grasped the bar. He carefully helped me to take hold of it and made sure I was holding it in the right place and took the weight. He helped me lift a few times, showing the correct way to lift and how long to hold before lowering the bar again. Then he let go but stayed standing over me. I managed a few reps myself before I could feel my arms starting to shake, partly from the effort but also because Harry's intense stare was doing all sorts of things to me. Harry quickly took the bar and placed it back on the stand.  
He laid my arms down by my side and said, 'just rest there for a minute and then we'll do some stretching'  
He helped me sit up on the bench and then sat facing me. He showed me how to stretch my arms to relax the muscles after the exertion and then suggested we sat on the floor to do some more cooling down exercises.  
I automatically started doing some yoga stretches.  
'Ah, you've done yoga?' Harry commented.  
'Yes' I replied. 'Keeps me nice and flexible'  
Harry grinned at me 'Being flexible is very important. For lots of reasons'  
After a few more minutes I'd had enough and collapsed back onto the mat on my back.

'You ok?' Harry asked. 'You've worked hard'  
It was a good job I was already flushed as I felt my face colour at his obvious criticism of my appearance.  
'Yeah I'm fine' I replied sitting up and trying to laugh off the criticism. 'I expect I'll ache terribly tomorrow though!'  
'I could give you a massage if you like?' He offered. 'It would help you feel less stiff?'  
My stomach did backflips at the thought of his hands touching my bare skin 'O..ok' I replied trying desperately to keep my voice steady. 'That sounds good'.  
'Great' he replied with a broad grin. 'Go and take a shower and I'll meet you over there in ten minutes' I turned to follow his eyes as he looked over towards the other side of the room. I saw a door marked '_Treatment Room'_.  
I turned back and saw him staring at me. He met my eyes straight on and said 'See you soon'  
I grabbed my towel and rushed out of the room.

I undressed quickly and stood under the powerful jets, washing away the sweat and grime. I felt refreshed as I turned off the water and stepped out, reaching for another large fluffy towel.  
As I crossed the changing room a thought occurred to me. What should I wear? I'd never had a massage before, at least, not in a professional context! I decided to dress back into the jeans and T-shirt I had worn there and returned to the equipment room.  
Harry was nowhere to be seen so I knocked on the door of the treatment room. There was no answer so I cautiously turned the door handle and peered in.  
Harry was already there. He had obviously showered as well for his hair was slightly damp and he'd changed into jogging bottoms and a tight white T-shirt that showed off his perfectly sculpted body to amazing effect.  
'Hi, come on in.' He regarded me for a moment before saying 'You'll need to undress. Take a towel and jump up on the couch'.  
He turned his back as I quickly slipped my clothes off and climbed onto the table, covering my modesty with the towel.  
As I lay there, under the glare of the lights, watching his preparations, I noticed that my breathing was a little heavier than normal. 'I'm so out of condition' I thought to myself.  
'Well,' said Harry, 'How about an overall massage for you?'  
'Y-es' I said, suddenly being unable to string a coherent sentence together.  
'Do you have any problem areas that you want me to work on?'

'No, um, I don't think so, but I've worked hard today, harder than ever, so something may show up'.  
'Okay, turn over onto your stomach and I'll do your upper body first'  
As his oiled hands touched my skin for the first time, I jumped. 'Relax and enjoy Lexxi. Are my hands cold?' he asked with a little chuckle.  
'No, its okay, I'm just a little tense that's all' I said.  
He started massaging my neck and shoulders, gradually working his hands down my torso, and round my sides. Boy, but he was good with his hands! He then started working on my legs, working his way up to my calves and pressing into my aching muscles. 'Oh that's good' I said.

'Your muscles are very tense' said Harry, all the time working his well oiled hands up and down my slightly open legs, getting higher each time. With shock, I realised that I was starting to get wet. What would he think if he knew? 'Try and think of anything but what is happening to you now' I shouted to myself, but it was no good. I was now starting to feel very horny indeed!  
'That will do for now' he said. 'Turn over onto your back now please' I complied, repositioning my towel and he started massaging my collarbone, and neck. 'Mmmm' that feels good' I said.  
'You're relaxing more now, that's good' he said, 'and would you like me to do your upper torso?'  
It was now or never.  
'Um, please'  
'Don't worry,' he said, his eyes twinkling as he lowered my towel to my waist 'I do this sort of thing every day. There have to be some perks to every job' he laughed.  
He stood behind me and slowly ran his big soft hands down my sides, and then back up in large sweeps, just brushing my sensitive nipples. He continued, with each sweep now covering my nipples, and I couldn't resist letting out a little moan.  
'Sorry, am I hurting you?' he said, a look of concern coming over his face momentarily.

'Oh no, not at all' I replied colouring slightly.  
'Well, it sure looks like you're enjoying it to me,' he grinned, indicating my erect nipples.  
He turned and was soon at my side. 'Shall I see if I can get those nipples to respond some more, or would you rather leave it?' he said. I couldn't believe it! Here was I on this massage couch with a total stranger and I was behaving like a hussy.  
'Umm, I don't know what to say', I stuttered. 'I've never been in a situation like this before'  
'Well, we are the only people left in the building now, so its up to you Lexxi? Do you want me to help you? If not you're free to walk away from it'  
He started to caress my breasts and then bent his head to suck on my nipples, making me moan. He took each one in turn, licking round my nipples with his hot wet tongue. It was driving me crazy!  
'Well, Lexxi. I think we both know what you really want, but are you going to admit it, and stay, or are you going to walk away?' He said to me.  
'I-I- don't know,' I said.  
'Well, I shall just continue for now then' Harry said, 'and we'll see shall we?'

He bent his head and caressed my nipples again, and then his right hand started to trail its way down my body, and then as it reached the towel that was only barely covering me, started on its way back up again, making me writhe, as I felt a sudden rush of juices from my pussy.  
'I think we can dispense with this don't you' he said, as he whisked the towel away, leaving me completely naked on the couch.  
He lowered his mouth to me again and started licking a wet trail down towards my pussy. 'Ohh' I cried. Ignoring me, he started to tease me, licking from my knees up to my now sopping pussy, and then skimming past and on up to my navel, before beginning again.  
'Ohh Harry, I can't stand this, please don't tease me'  
'Be patient' he told me, 'I promise that you will have more pleasure than you have ever experienced before, but you have to wait for it' With that he started to lick up and down my legs again, avoiding the spot that he knew was begging for him.  
'Open your legs for me Lexxi I did as I was told, feeling a rush of cool air on my now throbbing pussy. My whole being wanted his head there, lapping at me, and taking me over the top, but I had to wait.

Slowly he licked the sensitive parts of my inner thighs, up and up, until I felt his breath on me. 'God you're beautiful' he gasped. 'I want to see all of you' He gently ran his finger down my labia, and then used his fingers to open me. He started to finger me, the juices running out of me making it easy. 'I'm going to lick your pussy' he told me, lowering his face in between my wide open legs.  
'Ooohhh' yeess, lick me Harry lick me with your hot tongue, make me cum!' I didn't care how I sounded any more.  
He lapped up and down my hot pussy, driving me nearer and nearer to an orgasm, and then he stopped! 'Trust me baby, it'll be so good if you wait'. He then started again, bringing me closer and closer, but never letting me go on over.  
'Ooooh, please Harry make me cum, I can't stand it any longer' I begged.  
'Okay baby, relax and let it cum' He licked and lapped at me, paying special attention to my clit this time, and just as I felt myself about to cum, he took his head away, and rammed three fingers into my sopping pussy!  
'Ooh ahhhhh, please, finger fuck me, make me cum' I pleaded. His fingers were now steadily plunging in and out of my wetness, and he was rotating his thumb over my clit. 'come on baby, let it come, cum for me, cum, cum'  
'I'm cummmmiinnngggg!'  
'Oh yeah baby, I can feel it, that's a good girl, let it cum'  
I arched my back and bucked on his fingers, soaking his hand and screaming! He held me as I came down from my climax, and protectively stroked me. 'That was sooo good' I whispered.  
'We haven't even started yet baby' he cooed.

He slipped his T-shirt quickly over his head and stepped out of his loose trousers. I gasped in amazement at the naked Adonis standing before me and had to pinch myself to believe this was actually happening and wasn't just a dream.  
Harry leant and kissed me for the first time. It was a tender, gentle kiss but was filled with passion and longing. As he kissed me he pressed the button that slowly lowered the couch and without breaking our kiss, he climbed on top of me, kneeling with one leg either side of my thighs.  
He broke off and straightened up and I could see immediately that he was nearly as aroused as I was. I marvelled at the size of his cock, which although not fully erect was just as impressive as the rest of his body.  
I leant up on my elbows so I could get a better view. Harry saw me looking wide eyed at him and grinned at me. 'You like what you see?!'  
'Oh god yes!' I replied. 'You're pretty good with your hands and tongue, I can't wait to see what you can do with that!'

I sat up, my inhibitions finally leaving me, and placed my hands on his shoulders and climbing up so I was straddling his lap, the tip of his cock just brushing my dripping pussy.  
He gasped at the feeling and I kissed him deeply, roughly forcing my tongue into his mouth, sucking and biting his lips and tongue. He grasped my hips and tried to push me down onto his waiting cock but I resisted him. I wasn't finished having fun with him yet.  
I pulled back and looked at him. His eyes were dark with lust. I so desperately wanted to feel him inside me but it had been so long I wanted the moment to last forever.  
I pushed him backwards and he complied until he was lying on the couch and knelt between his legs. Without any warning I firmly took hold of his rigid cock and began moving my hand up and down his shaft. I started slowly but soon increased the speed. A few drops began to ooze out of the tip and I used the added lubricant to ease my motion until I couldn't wait any longer and took him in my mouth.  
Harry inhaled sharply through his teeth at the sensation. 'Christ' he exclaimed.  
Harry threw his head back and writhed in his seat. I could feel his cock twitching and growing in my mouth. I glanced up at him and could see him staring intently back at me. I had to use my hands as well as I just couldn't fit him all in my mouth.  
'Please, Lexxi… Mmm. more…' Harry whimpered.

I was more than happy to give him anything and everything he asked for. I licked up and down the sensitive slit on the head of his huge cock, applying just enough pressure to make him curse, "Fuck… Lexxi. Fuck!" I had never heard anything sound so erotic in my life. As I continued to pump his cock I spread his legs with my elbows and engulfed his entire ball sack into my mouth, moving them with my tongue, earning a gasp and a long shuddering moan from Harry.  
I sucked firmly on his balls as I let them leave my mouth and returned my attention to the head of his penis, twisting my tongue around over and over and moving my hands faster on his shaft.  
I moved even faster, groaning around his cock and earning more moans of pleasure from Harry. "Oh, Lexxi... please…let me fuck you now," he said through moans of bliss.  
In response, I sucked him back deep into my mouth. Harry placed his hands on top of my head and pushed it down as he thrust upwards.  
Without warning he let go of my head and reached and grabbed my chin. He pulled me up roughly and said 'If you carry on like that much longer then I'm gonna cum!'  
I smiled at him and said 'Well maybe that's what I want?'  
'I don't' he replied. 'I want to come inside you'. I quickly knelt up and moved towards him. He sat up again and I pressed myself up against him, straddling his lap and pushing his cock straight up against his stomach. I placed my hands around his body and began to grind myself against his hard cock.  
'Fuck!' groaned Harry. 'I love the feeling of your hot, wet pussy against my cock'. He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him.

Harry's forcefulness and talking dirty was turning me on even more and I moaned as I ground myself against his standing shaft. My breath began to come in short gasps and pants as I closed my eyes at the feeling of an incredible orgasm about to overcome me began to build.  
Finally I could stand it no longer. I stopped moving as the feelings subsided and swiftly leant forward and sat down straight onto Harry's waiting cock. We both gasped as I engulfed him and took him all the way in. I lifted my body slightly and edged down again, forcing myself to go slowly, savouring the feeling of him stretching me wide with his big fat cock.  
'Fuck you're so tight!' Harry hissed through clenched teeth. I began to slide up and down more quickly, lifting right up until only the tip of his cock remained inside me and then slamming my body down again so he was as deep as he could go. We moaned together when he was all the way in.  
'Talk dirty to me Harry' I managed to moan.  
'Do you like the feel of my cock in your pussy?' Harry asked. 'Do you like making a whore of yourself with men you've just met?'  
I was moving faster again now, my eyes closed, moaning in pleasure. I felt like an animal. I just wanted to consume him. 'Yes!' I cried out. 'I'm your slut!' I could feel another orgasm building and I was moaning with every thrust. I gripped his shoulders tightly, my nails digging into his flesh as I rode out the most intense pleasure I had ever felt.

Harry clearly couldn't hold back any longer. I felt his body start to tremble as an orgasm began to build. He then screwed his eyes shut as the pleasure overcame him and he released deep inside me. He looked so sexy in the throes of his climax and his pulsating cock triggered yet another orgasm in me. I threw back my head and gasped as it ripped through me. More bursts of cum erupted from him and he moaned and panted in pleasure and satisfaction.  
We sat locked together, gently rocking, both breathing heavily as the waves of pleasure subsided.  
I looked down at Harry and he up at me and he smiled as he reached up to kiss me softly and tenderly.

'That was amazing' he said, quietly. I smiled through our kiss, the words wouldn't come out.  
After a few minutes I recovered and carefully climbed off him, our combined juices dripping into the massage table. Harry held onto my hand to steady me and didn't seem to want to let go.  
'I need to go and take another shower' I murmured quietly.  
'Ok' he replied, seemingly disappointed it was over.  
'See you again next week?' I asked, desperately hoping this wasn't going to be a one off.

'Next week?' replied Harry with a twinkle in his eye. 'How about tomorrow?'


End file.
